The International Civil Aviation Organization (ICAO) Standards and Recommended Practices (SARPs) set rules for twin-engine commercial air travel. The rules permit twin-engine commercial air travel on flying routes that extend beyond a distance of 60 minutes of flying time at one-engine inoperative speed from a nearest airport if the aircraft and operator are approved for such operations. These operations are referred to as Extended Operations (ETOPS).
Regulations for ETOPS are based on risk estimation. Aircraft operators may be allowed more freedom when their estimated risk is lower. If risk can be more accurately estimated and lowered, aircraft operators may be able to fly more directly and to more locations. If regulators learn the drivers of risk, they may be less likely to restrict operations due to substantially inconsequential risks. Currently, many regulators around the world are unnecessarily restricting aircraft operations based on non-optimal beliefs of risk drivers and risk levels of current operations. The focus of regulations and restrictions is often incorrectly placed on a risk of dual independent engine in-flight shutdowns on two-engine aircraft.